


Flirtatious Field Trip

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Gryffindors can be sneaky, too.





	Flirtatious Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_Coffeehouse prompt # 5: No sugar.
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Flirtatious Field Trip

~

“Are you _sure_ I can’t punch him in the face?” 

“Yes.” 

“What if I break his nose only a little?”

“He’s our colleague. Even though he’s a bigoted arsehole, I’m pretty sure that would get us sacked.” 

“Get _me_ sacked, you mean.”

“We’re partners. I suspect Robards would assume I was in on it and sack me, too, on principle.” 

“No way. You’re the Saviour, plus, you’re friends with the Minister. He’ll fight tooth and nail to keep you in the corps.” 

“Still, I’d prefer to not test that.” 

“He deserves to be punched.” 

“I’m not arguing that.” 

“Why are you being so bloody reasonable? Aren’t you supposed to be the hotheaded Gryffindor?” 

“I grew up, I guess. Although, some would argue I’m still a bit of a hothead.” 

“Not me. There you are, sitting calm and collected, looking over the coffeeshop menu, while that arse calls people like me a pervert because I like men.” 

“Calls _us_ perverts, you mean. I like men, too.” 

“…”

“What’s the matter? Kneazle got your tongue?” 

“Did you just…come out to me, Potter? During an Auror team building field trip?” 

“Hm. Now that you mention it, yes I believe I did.” 

“You’re not afraid I’ll go to the _Prophet_?” 

“I’m willing to take my chances.” 

“Ah, there’s the reckless Gryffindor I’ve come to know and lo— erm, know.”

“Why, Malfoy! I had no idea you cared.” 

“I don’t. Shut up. And stop smirking, it doesn’t suit you.” 

“I’m not smirking.” 

“Then what’s that on your face?” 

“That’s called a smile. People do it when they’re happy or amused. You should try it sometime.” 

“Fuck. You.” 

“Oh my. That escalated quickly. The least you could do is offer to buy me a cup of tea first.” 

“That wasn’t a proposition!” 

“Shh, you’re attracting attention. And it certainly sounded like one to me. Also, for future reference, I take my tea with milk, no sugar.” 

“Why would I even need to know that?” 

“In case you plan to make me tea in the morning.” 

“In the morning? Again, why in Salazar’s name would I do that?” 

“Well, it _is_ considered polite to offer an overnight guest a beverage. Especially if you, you know, keep them up all night shagging them.” 

“…”

“Have I made you speechless again? That’s twice now, Malfoy. If I manage to do it a third time, I’m claiming a prize.” 

“Oh my God. This is all a diversionary tactic, isn’t it? You’re trying to take my attention off that arsehole so I don’t cause a scene in this coffeeshop! Bravo, Potter, it almost worked. I almost believed you were propositioning me.” 

“Oh, but I am propositioning you. I’ve fancied you for ages, but you missed all the hints I’ve been dropping, so I figured I needed to come right out and say it. Although yes, it’s also a diversionary tactic. You see, I want to be far away from Don—I mean the arsehole when it happens.” 

“When…when what happens?” 

“Watch, Malfoy. Watch and learn.” 

“What in the seven hells are you—? Morgana’s tits!” 

“Oh, isn’t that a shame.” 

“He…Salazar, did you do that? 

“Do what?”

“Did you somehow arrange for a pot of honey to fall over, covering him with with honey?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“How did you manage…? Merlin! Are those…bees?” 

“You know, I believe they are. Huh, I heard there was a bee farm nearby. Who knew they’d be around when the honey spill happened? Huh. Weird.” 

“…”

“That’s the third time, Malfoy. Just so you know, I’m claiming my prize.” 

“And what…what are you claiming?” 

“I believe you know.” 

“You…you’re holding my hand.” 

“Yes I am. Well spotted. And, in case it’s not obvious, I’m about to kiss you.” 

“Is that your prize—? Mmph.” 

“You all right, Malfoy?”

“…”

“Oh look, the arsehole’s gone. Must have run off to try to escape the bees.” 

“I…I thought you didn’t want to attract attention? Everyone just saw you kiss me in a coffeeshop. During an official Auror field trip. If you were in the closet, you’re out now.”

“You know, I believe you’re right. Are you ready?” 

“Ready?” 

“To go. I’ve yet to claim my true prize.” 

“You’re making some big assumptions, Potter. I’ll have you know I don’t always put out on the first—Mmph.” 

“You were saying?” 

“…”

“That’s what I thought. And I’m not making assumptions. The way you responded to that kiss made your answer to my proposition clear.”

“I…Fine, but you’re taking me out to breakfast.”

“Deal! Bill, please!” 

~


End file.
